


The Al Bhed Summoner

by LordKronos87



Series: The Al Bhed Summoner [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Al Bhed, Gen, Summoner - Freeform, Yevon - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordKronos87/pseuds/LordKronos87
Summary: An Al Bhed child is orphaned due to an attack by Sin.  A pair of Yevonites take the child and raise her as their own.  Her path leads her to becoming a Summoner as she learns how to cope with belonging and friendship.This takes place before the events of Final Fantasy X and Braska's Pilgrimage.





	1. Sin

Laila almost couldn't believe it as she walked through the debris in Killika. She had heard of attacks by Sin and the devastation that they wrought upon Spira. Until now, she never had to see it. Homes had been destroyed. There were people - dead and injured - everywhere. Laila wasn't hurt, and neither was her husband Kilric. She thanked Yevon for that. A mother cradled a child nearby, and Laila could see the form was lifeless. Laila couldn't stop the tears that fell when she saw that. No parent should have to send their child to the Farplane. Laila and Kilric had to do that with their little girl Sophia just over a year ago. She hadn't lasted long after her birth.

Laila looked around and spotted Kilric helping one of their neighbors move some debris. The two met eyes and Kilric gave her an encouraging smile. They were still alive, and that meant something. Laila tried to return it, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She turned and started to walk. Hopefully that would clear her head.

She was stopped by the sound of an infant's cry. Laila frowned and turned to find the source of the sound. It appeared to be coming from underneath some brush near the entrance to the Killika Forest. Laila ran and found a baby girl lying on the ground. A man and a woman were near her and the woman's hand reached out towards the child. Both adults were still, and Laila couldn't see their chests rising. The child, however, wailed loudly. Laila picked up the child and began to rock her gently, trying her best to soothe the baby.

The child's cries began to soften, and she looked up at Laila. The first thing noticed were the emerald green eyes with spiral irises. The child was an Al Bhed. Laila wondered what had brought an Al Bhed family to Killika, but the Al Bhed were a strange people and she did not understand them. 

"Laila?" Kilric's voice pierced through her mind.

"Over here," she responded.

Kilric ran towards her. "I was worried when I saw you had disappeared. What..." his voice trailed off as he saw the bundle in her arms. "Where are her parents?"

Laila only nodded towards the two bodies on the ground. Kilric ran towards them and shook both of them before shaking his head sadly.

"We can't leave her alone," Laila said. "We have to do something."

Kilric looked towards Laila, knowing what she wanted. He hoped she understood. "She can't replace Sophia, Laila."

"I know."

Kilric stood and stood next to his wife, looking down at the baby. "An Al Bhed," he said with a slight frown. The child would not have an easy childhood here. "Are you sure?"

Laila looked down and the baby smiled at her. Laila nodded. 

"What's her name?" Kilric asked.

"Kiriena."

Kilric smiled and brushed the child's head. Kiriena let out a giggle, the sound in itself a paradox to the scene around them. "I'll go report the bodies to the Summoner. We should make sure her parents get a proper sending. Try to find her some food."

The pair went on their separate tasks, but they felt hopeful for the future. Silently, Laila whispered a prayer for little Kiriena hoping that she would be able to live a long and fruitful life.


	2. Little Kiriena

Kiriena ran towards her secret place. She spent a lot of time in the nook just outside of the woods nearby. It was the place she went when she wanted to be alone - even though Kiriena always felt alone. The seven year old sat on the ground and held her knees to her chest. She looked down and a lock of blonde hair that had become loose from her hair tie, falling in front of her emerald green eyes. It didn't take long for the tears to start. It never did.

All she wanted to do was play with the other kids. Instead they had yelled at her and pushed her to the ground. She didn't know what a "heathen" was, but it didn't sound very nice. One boy said that it was because of her his mom had died. The tears became more intense. Kiriena had no idea what she had done to hurt them. She didn't understand why they hated her so much. Kiriena knew she was different. She was an Al Bhed, and most Yevonites hated the Al Bhed. They blamed her people for Sin. But Kiriena hadn't grown up with the Al Bhed. Kilric and Laila had raised her in Killika. 

_I didn't do anything wrong..._ she thought wiping her eyes.

Kilric and Laila had always been kind to Kiriena. They gave her food and clothes. Often, both adults would play games with her, but Kiriena wanted friends her own age to play with. Her adoptive parents knew she was sad, but didn't know how to fix it. As Kiriena cried, she placed her hand around the necklace that Laila had given her. Laila had found her parents, and the seashell necklace had belonged to Kiriena's birth mother. 

That is what the little girl didn't understand. Kiriena had lost everything to Sin too. Her eyes were different, but deep down she was just a person, and Kiriena wondered why the other kids wouldn't see that. All she wanted was to play.

"Hey," Kiriena was pulled out of her thoughts by a voice. She looked up and saw a boy holding a blitzball.

"Oh...you look like you were crying," he said, frowning. "I'm sorry."

Kiriena was hopeful. The boy seemed nice, but that would change after he saw her eyes. She knew it would. It never took long. Kilric always told her she had pretty eyes, but because they stood out so much, they were never left unobserved.

"You're an Al Bhed," the boy said. Kiriena looked down. She hoped the boy would just leave and not push her like the other one had.

The silence seemed to stretch, but Kiriena could still feel the boy's presence. "Hey, would you like to come play with us?"

Kiriena looked up at that. No one had ever offered her that before. Her eyes darted from the face of the boy to the blitzball he held. The boy gave her an encouraging smile. Kiriena smiled back briefly and nodded.

The boy beamed and stepped forward. He reached out his hand and Kirena took it as he helped her up. "Come on," he said. "My name is Rori."

"Kiriena."

"Nice to meet you, Kiriena."

Rori led her to a group of children. "Rori! Where have you been?" Another boy said.

"I found someone who I thought could play with us," Rori said. "This is Kiriena."

"That Al Bhed girl?" the boy responded. "We can't play with _her_ "

Kiriena looked towards the ground again. She had been hopeful that things would change for the better. That she'd have a friend.

"Why not?" Rori said.

Kiriena looked up only a little. Rori had not only asked her to play, but he had defended her.

"The Al Bhed don't follow the Teachings. They're the reason Sin comes back! Come on guys...let's leave the heathen and Rori to themselves. Gast - can you go get your ball?"

Kiriena heard the other kids leave, and she was left with Rori. Once again, there was silence as Kirena waited for Rori to follow the others.

"Oh well," Rori said, breaking the silence. "We can just play by ourselves then."

Kiriena met his gaze. "You're not going to leave."

"No," he said smiling. "They're being stupid anyways. I can't see why we can't play. Go long!" He gestured with his hand that he was going to throw the ball for her to catch.

Kiriena smiled and ran watching as Rori, her new friend threw the ball. For the first time in a long time, she felt really happy.


	3. The Sending

*Seven Years Later*

Kiriena smiled at Rori as he practiced through his sword forms. Rori had decided to become a warrior monk of Yevon and had begun his training. It turned out the young man had quite the knack for it. Sword forms came quickly to him. The years had been good for them both. Kiriena slowly became accepted by a few more people in Killika; however there was still some resentment for her because of her race. Rori was the rock which she relied on. Throughout the last seven years, he had never failed to include her in what he was going to do. Through him, some of the others accepted that she wasn't a bad person and at least deserved respect. Kiriena found herself not caring how they felt about her anymore.

Kiriena decided to watch today to see how her friend was doing. Since he decided to train, they couldn't spend as much time together anymore, but it was fine. She understood. At this point, she had not chosen her own path. Kiriena chuckled at that. Rori already seemed to have his life figured out, but she hadn't the slightest clue on what she was going to do. The chuckle distracted Rori and he looked towards her. His trainer struck quickly using the side of his blade to tap Rori not too gently on the thigh. Rori winced and jumped back.

"Distractions will happen in battle. You need to learn to tune them out!" the trainer instructed. 

"Yes, Sir," Rori responded.

"We're done for today," the trainer said. "Keep working on it and you'll do fine."

Rori offered the trainer the prayer in respect, and it was returned to him. The trainer then turned to enter Killika Temple and Rori moved to greet his friend. 

"How long were you watching," he said wiping the sweat off of his face. His black hair was matted to the top of his head. "That is before you decided to distract me."

"Not very long," she said. "And sorry about that."

Rori laughed. "No problem - it's how you learn."

They turned towards the woods to head back home, talking quietly. Kiriena told Rori what had caused her laugh and he laughed as well. "You'll figure it out sometime. I'm sure..."

He stopped, his eyes glancing around. His hand went to his blade.

"What's wrong?" Kiriena asked.

"I don't know," he said. "But something seems off."

A bush nearby bristled and Rori drew his sword. A dionix, a lizard like fiend, appeared and Rori moved to keep it away from Kiriena. The fiend, however didn't attack them. Instead it ran deeper into the forest.

"Well that's a relief," Kiriena said.

Rori still looked around. "No," he said. "Somethings still off."

A loud roar sounded in the distance. Kiriena's eyes grew wide as the sound triggered some distant memory. Rori did the same.

"SIN!" They both shouted at the same time.

They looked around for cover. Both friends thoughts were on their families in Killika, but right now they couldn't do anything. The pair ducked under a rock that had a small area underneath it.

From their space they heard the damage being caused. Wood homes were being ripped apart. The worst was the screams though. Despite the distance they were still audible. Fear struck Kiriena more than she had ever remembered. Images came to her mind - disjointed. Water, screaming, words in a different language. She was smart enough to realize they were memories from her past. Kiriena clung to Rori, a defensive action.

It was done in moments. All seemed peaceful. "We have to go back," Rori said.

Kiriena nodded, slowly letting go of him. They both ran back into town. The destruction was apparent. Most homes were destroyed. People walked about helping the injured as much as they could. Rori looked around. "I see my parents. I should go let them know I'm okay," he paused. "Will you be alright?"

She nodded, but there was a deep hole inside. She couldn't see Kilric or Laila anywhere. Rori put his hand on her shoulder and then went back to his parents. Kiriena walked slowly, looking carefully for her adoptive family. Upon arrival at her home, she saw that like many others it was now a ruin. Kiriena held her breath as she walked around it. Her lips quivered and her hands began to shake as she saw the two forms on the ground. She ran and knelt on the ground next to them.

Kiriena's fears were realized as she recognized Kilric and Laila. She shook the bodies. "Wake up! Wake up!"

They were not asleep though. Their eyes stared at the sky. She felt the tears burning in her eyes as she kept shaking them, pleading them to come back to her.

"Wake up...please...wake...no...no...you can't leave," She buried her face in Laila's chest, hoping this was a bad dream.

"Kiriena..." she didn't hear Rori calling her name, nor did she sense his approach until he placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little at the touch, until she realized who it was. She hugged him and he returned it. "I'm so sorry."

******

They were on the dock, and all the dead were laid out as the summoner prepared for the Sending. Kiriena's eyes never left the two forms of Kilric and Laila. Sin had taken them from her - like it had taken her parents before. The image of them blurred as the tears continued to build. She wiped her eyes. Rori was there as well and his parents were beside him. Throughout the years, the two families had become close, so they mourned with Kiriena.

In the background, someone began to sing the Hymn of the Fayth and the Summoner began to dance. Some began to cry, and others sought solace in singing the hymn. For Kiriena, it was the moment that the tears stopped. She became numb, and stared as her family turned to pyreflies. She tried to think of the good things - at least they wouldn't become fiends, but the pain became too great as she watched them leave. Kiriena turned and ran, finding the secret place from her childhood.

Kiriena felt like that girl of seven again. She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees. Rori showed up a few minutes later.

"Go away. I want to be alone," she said, regretting the rudeness of her words as soon as they came out.

Rori seemed to take no offense. "I've known you long enough to know that's not true," he said and sat down next to her.

Kiriena didn't say anything and just stared. To his credit, Rori kept silent too. He always seemed to know when to be quiet.

Kiriena broke the silence. "I know what I'm going to do now," she said, turning red rimmed eyes to her friend. "I'm going to beat Sin."

Rori's breath hitched for a moment. "You mean..."

Kiriena just nodded. "I can't let this happen to anyone else."

Silence permeated again, and for the first time since they had met, Rori looked down, unsure of what to say.

Kiriena guessed what he wanted to say. "You can't stop me from doing this. You know that."

He nodded. "It's why I don't know what to say. You are sure this is what you want to do."

Kiriena faced him and nodded.

"Then...give me the honor of being your guardian."

"You would do that for me?" she said, knowing the answer.

"Yes."

Kiriena gave him a smile she didn't feel. Everything had changed now. "Then...welcome...Sir Rori."


	4. Ifrit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very stoked to write this chapter :D
> 
> Al Bhed translation at the end.

The decision was made, so Kiriena and Rori headed to the Temple. Of course, many people were there praying. It was common to go to the Temple to pray after Sin attacked. They entered and the Hymn was being sung loudly.

"Wait," Kiriena said. "I'm going to pray for a bit."

Rori did so, as Kiriena knelt and offered Yevon's prayer. For the first time she thought about how unique it was that she followed Yevon's teachings. Most Al Bhed did not, but being raised by Laila and Kilric meant that she had grown up in the Yevon faith. For a moment, she felt something deeper as she prayed. A subtle push towards the Chamber of the Fayth. It was in that moment that Kiriena knew she had made the right choice.

Kiriena stood and found Rori. "Let's find the High Priest."

An acolyte nearby over heard and led them over to a door. He motioned for them to wait outside the door and entered. A few minutes later, an elderly man in orange robes opened the door. Kirena knew him to be Father Mayrin "You wish to see me young ones?" He said.

"Yes, please," Kiriena said. "That is if time permits. We understand if it does not - today of all days."

"I can spare a few moments," Father Mayrin said, opening the door wider and motioning for the pair to enter. As they entered, the priest continued. "First let me offer my deepest condolences, Kiriena." He offered her the prayer. "What can I do for you today?"

Kiriena returned the prayer to him. "I thank you, Father." She paused and looked at Rori who gave her an encouraging smile. "I'd like to become a summoner. What can I do to make that happen?"

Father Mayrin frowned and gestured towards some chairs. "Please take a seat." The two obeyed. "This is a big decision and you've just gone through a traumatic experience. I get a few people after every Sin attack asking me the same thing. I want you to be sure that this is what you want. You know what this decision means."

Kiriena nodded. "I do, Father. I feel guided by the Fayth on this."

Father Mayrin didn't look excited at the prospect. "Even before the confrontation of Sin, it is a hard path. It would be especially hard for you. People here have become accustomed to your presence."

So that was it. It all came back to being an Al Bhed. "With all due respect, Father, I did not choose the circumstances of my birth. I have been a faithful child of Yevon my whole life. I want to beat Sin. If I recall correctly, my heritage shouldn't be reason for me to be forbidden this path."

Kiriena saw Rori tense up. Her tone had been verging on disrespectful. The High Priest had never said that she couldn't become a Summoner, but to Kiriena, it was clear that he was trying to keep her from that path because of her heritage. She expected to see a look of anger on Father Mayrin's face, but the look she saw was one of shame. Disrespectful to the priest or not, she had accomplished her goal.

"My apologies," he said, and Kiriena's eyes widened. She had not expected that reaction. "If this is what you truly wish, we can start your training in a couple of days. You should grieve your parents first"

Kiriena felt some anger build up but kept it in check. "I'm ready to start now." She said.

This time she did see anger in the eyes of the priest. "One day you may hold the title of Summoner and you can use that tone. That day is not now. If you are to be an acolyte of Yevon, you will do as you are told. You will take a couple of days to mourn and then report here for training. Is that clear?"

Kiriena nodded, realizing she had overstepped. "My apologies, Father. Yes I understand."

Father Mayrin dismissed the pair. Both prayed in the temple before leaving. They had a long journey ahead of them.

*****

_Four Years Later_

"How are you feeling?" Rori asked as the elevator descended into the Cloister of Trials.

"Nervous," Kiriena said. "Maybe a little scared."

"You'll do fine," Rori said. "I believe in you."

Kiriena smiled at him as the elevator stopped. They emerged into a room. A door was in front of them and a pedestal with a glowing orange sphere was to the left. Kiriena went to the pedestal and picked up the sphere. She looked around, and seeing a sphere shaped recess next to the door, she placed the sphere into it. Orange light went from the sphere to the bottom of the door. Abruptly, the door erupted into flames. Kiriena stepped back in in surprise. The door continued to burn until Kiriena removed the sphere. The way was open.

"There might be more surprises like that," Rori said. "We should be cautious."

Kiriena nodded, stepping into the next chamber. Another pedestal was in the next room, this one holding a green sphere. Two more sphere shaped recesses sat on the wall - one in front of her and the other to the side. Kiriena still had the orange sphere from the door in her hand. Kiriena placed the orange Killika sphere into the wall and a glyph appeared. Kiriena removed the sphere and the glyph stayed. She moved the Killika sphere to the other recess and then touched the glyph. The wall opened to reveal another room. Kiriena grabbed the green glyph sphere from the pedestal and looked around. A recess that had escaped her notice was on the side of the room. She placed the sphere there. Nothing changed, so she shrugged and moved on to the next room, making not of the sphere.

The next room was hot. It didn't take long before the pair started to sweat. A large fire burned in the center of the room. Kiriena noticed another orange Killika sphere in the wall and pulled it out. The flames didn't stop, but she then noticed a glowing button next to her on the floor. With a careful step, she pressed it. The room flashed, but the fire still blazed. Kiriena looked around for the answer. She pointed in surprise to the pedestal that had appeared in the room. Kiriena placed the sphere into it. Nothing happened.

"Damn it!" she said. Rori raised an eyebrow. "Sorry - I know - very unbecoming of a summoner." She said with a slightly mocking tone. "This heat just makes it hard to concentrate."

Rori laughed a bit and looked. "Do you see there?" He pointed to the recess where the sphere was previously. "It's connected to the flame...what about the glyph sphere."

Kiriena smiled. It was worth a shot. They grabbed the sphere and placed it in the recess. The wall ascended, breaking the connection between the wall and flames. The flames extinguished. "There," she pointed at the button again. "A perfect recess for the pedestal."

Rori responded quickly, pushing the pedestal on the button. The pedestal disappeared into the floor and a section of the floor descended. A Killika sphere sat in the wall. The pair grabbed it and went to the next door. Kiriena placed the sphere in the door and it caught on fire just like the first door. Kiriena removed the sphere and entered the door, the sphere disappearing from her hand as she did.

Immediately she heard it. The Hymn of the Fayth resounded in the room, sung by a deep bass voice. A door was in front of her, but all she could do was stand as she listened to the song reverberate through the room . "The Fayth." Kiriena said.

"Through there," Rori said, pointing.

"I..." Kiriena said. 

"You'll be fine. I'll be here waiting."

She nodded and turned to the door. She looked back at Rori and then entered the Chamber of the Fayth. The statue was on the floor, showing what looked to be a demon. It was then that Kiriena realized she had no idea how to call the Fayth. They hadn't taught her that. Perhaps it was a part of the test to become a summoner. Nervously, she knelt down and gave Yevon's prayer.

"I'm not sure what to do," she said, speaking out loud in the empty room. All she could hear is the low bass of the hymn. "I'm ready to be a summoner. I need your help. Please guide me. Show me what I'm supposed to do."

Kiriena closed her eyes, focusing her prayer inward. She had no idea how long she sat there. Time passed, but the apprentice summoner was unaware of it.

"Hello," a low voice broke the silence.

Kiriena opened her eyes. A man in Crusader armor stood before her. He wasn't completely opaque. Kiriena could see the wall behind him. The man - no fayth - also wasn't standing. He was floating above the statue.

"You are the Summoner Kiriena, yes?" he asked.

"Apprentice Summoner, yes," Kiriena corrected.

Kiriena could not yet look the Fayth in the eyes, so she saw the slight curve of a smile appear briefly on his lips. "You are honest," he said. "Look at me."

Kiriena looked up, meeting the Fayth's gaze. "Uncommon for one of the Al Bhed to appear in my chamber."

"No good?" Kiriena asked.

"Don't be foolish," the Fayth said. "Your parentage and place of birth have little to do with being a Summoner."

Kiriena sighed in relief. "What do I do to become a Summoner."

"Show me your path."

Kiriena was about to ask how when all of the sudden, she felt like she was falling and spinning out of control. Suddenly the world came into focus, but she was no longer in the Chamber of the Fayth. Kiriena did not recognize where she was. A face stared down at her. A woman with spiral-irised eyes who smiled at her.

 _Mom?_ Kiriena tried to say, but only a small baby's giggle came out. She turned to see a man smiling at her as well. _Dad?_

The scene shifted. The woman was carrying her. Kiriena could see the fear in her eyes.

"Nih! Bnudald ran!" the man from before yelled. Suddenly there was a scream and Kirena tumbled to the ground. She was aware that she was crying, more out of a lack of understanding than pain.

Another shift, and Laila was there. She picked up Kiriena and comforted her. Then Kilric, smiling at her.

Another - and a boy pushed her down. Another - she saw Laila and Kilric again. Another - she was under a stone with Rori. Another - she was learning white magic at the temple.

The room reappeared and Kiriena could feel the tears. The memories, many of which she didn't remember hit her like a tidal wave. It was much to process.

"Revenge then?" the Fayth asked, bringing her out of her daze.

"No," Kiriena said. The Fayth tilted his head in question. "I want no one to have to feel that pain. Even if it is just for a little bit."

The Fayth looked at her with understanding. "Then I have heard your prayer, Summoner Kiriena. I am Ifrit, and I will help you."

He was moving before she could ask what to do. The Fayth moved toward her and into her body. Kiriena felt a jolt and fell down unconscious.

Kiriena awoke next to the stone statue on the floor. She was unaware of how long she had been on the floor. The singing - Ifrit's singing - continued. Kiriena stood up, and almost fell down again. Her body glistened with sweat, and she felt very weak. Slowly she made her way to the Chamber exit, using the wall of the door to balance herself.

Arriving at the door she began to fall, her body giving out from exhaustion. She never hit the ground as Rori caught her.

"I've done it," Kiriena told him. "I've become a Summoner."

The temple gave her a place to rest, and the next morning she came out refreshed. It seemed as if all of Killika was there. In her hand, Kiriena held her summoner's rod. It was then she realized that she had not been taught how to summon the Aeon, but as she walked, she realized that she just knew how to do it. The people cleared, giving her room. She spun her rod in a circle. and as the circle completed, a ball of fire descended to the ground forming into a symbol. Kiriena touched it and the Aeon Ifrit rose up from it. With a force of will, the Aeon broke his cage and Kiriena went up into the air and started to fall. She wasn't afraid. She knew the Aeon would catch her. Lowering it's arm so she could stand, the Aeon let out a roar. 

The people gawked in amazement. Kiriena walked forward, approaching the Aeon from the front. It looked back at her, and she could see the eyes of the Fayth that she had seen in the Chamber.

"Thank you," she whispered to the Fayth. Ifrit jumped and disappeared as she dismissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nih! Bnudlad ran!" = Run! Protect her!


	5. Besaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait - life has been crazy!

Kiriena stayed in Kilika for only a short time. She feared that the longer she stayed, the less likely she would leave. The morning after she received the Aeon Ifrit, she went to the dock to board the boat. Most of the village was present to send her off. The people didn't speak, not even the children made a sound. It eerily reminded Kiriena of a funeral, and as he thought about it, it sort of was. At the top of the gangplank, Kiriena adjusted her blue dress and turned to face them, making sure to smile. She took in Kilika for the last time.

Rori, wearing a red overcoat, didn't speak as they entered the cabin. It was his last time seeing his home too. Kiriena was grateful for the silence. 

"I'm still tired," she told Rori. "I'm going to sleep on the way to Besaid. You should rest too, while we have the time."

Rori nodded somberly and prepared. Kiriena lay down and tried to sleep, but her mind was occupied with what Ifrit had shown her. She hadn't stopped thinking of her parents since then. As a child she had thought about them a little, but as she grew she stopped. The vision - no memory - she had seen had brought thoughts of them back. She waited until she heard Rori's breathing to slow, telling her he had fallen asleep. Then she got up and exited the cabin. She found a place by the railing and watched the sea as the S.S. Liki sailed.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Kiriena was broken out of her thoughts by Rori, who had obviously woken up. "No," she said as her Guardian stood next to her, resting his arms on the railing. "I was thinking of my parents."

"Laila and Kilric?" he said. "No, your real parents."

Kiriena nodded. "I always thought with all the hate for the Al Bhed that maybe they were bad people. I didn't want that, but at least it would make my childhood struggles make sense. But Ifrit - he showed me them." She faced Rori. "When Sin attacked, I was their first concern. I can't believe that they were bad people. They cared about others. I know it."

Rori placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they were." He pointed. "There it is - the Isle of Besaid. I'll go make sure all of our stuff is packed up."

Kiriena nodded and thanked him. She waited until the boat was docked, paid the captain and then disembarked. 

"Beware," the Captain told her. "There are often fiends on the road."

Rori smiled at him. "We can handle a few fiends."

It wasn't long before they came into contact with them either. At first a wild dingo came out and attacked. Rori approached it, swinging his blade to bisect the creature. Rori barely jumped back in time to avoid a small wave that came from a water flan.

"This one is mine," remarked Kiriena, as lightning began to crackle between her fingers. She shot the blast at the flan which melted into the ground.

A large flying creature began to circle overhead.

"What's that?" asked Kiriena, turning to Rori. He trained as a warrior monk and he might have more knowledge on fiends.

"Garuda," he said, as the creature came down to attack them.

The garuda swept at Rori, a talon catching on his arm, tearing his coat and catching some skin underneath. 

Rori barely winced in pain, but as a result, he glowed red and swung at the creature.

"Power break," he explained to Kiriena at her quizzical look. "Learned it in the temple. It weakens the fiend's strength."

Kiriena nodded and smiled. "Alright," she said, gesturing Rori away. "Let's see how Ifrit does."

Once again, the Aeon appeared as it had in Kilika. This time, however, it roared at the garuda. The Aeon summoned a large boulder in front of it and using a massive paw, it hit the boulder that slammed in the garuda which dispersed into pyreflies.

Kiriena dismissed the Aeon. "You were injured." She faced Rori.

"It's nothing," but as he said it, he felt the cure spell wave over him. "That wasn't necessary."

"Yes it was," Kiriena responded, glaring.

He nodded. The pair made they way to the Village. Kiriena drew confused looks. She was dressed in Summoner's attire, but her eyes were Al Bhed eyes. The pair approached the Temple. A guard stopped them.

"The likes of her are not allowed on this hallowed ground," the guard said. 

Kiriena let Rori approach. "You would impede a Summoner and her guardian on their pilgrimage?"

"An Al Bhed? A Summoner. Not possible," the guard responded, refusing to move.

Kiriena would rather not summon Ifrit just to prove she was, but Rori once again answered. "Yevon and the Fayth have accepted her as a Summoner. That proves her faith alone. Regardless of the circumstances of her birth."

"Let them pass," a priest said approaching.

"But...sir!" the guard turned to face him.

"I have heard of this one," the priest said, smiling at Kiriena. "Let them pass, and report to your superior for impeding a Summoner on her pilgrimage." After the guard had left the priest turned towards the pair. "Forgive us, Summoner Kiriena. His brother was killed by Sin after picking up an Al Bhed machina weapon. Some people have more trouble than others letting go of past hurts."

Kiriena nodded, having a few more words with the priest. As they entered, the guard, having spoken to his superior, glared at Kiriena as she entered the Cloister of Trials.

Kiriena would stay the night in Besaid, talking to people. She had the Aeon Valefor now, and people always wanted to talk to Summoners. Rori stayed nearby. The guard from the temple was by the bonfire, still glaring at Kiriena. Rori had a bad feeling, and he had learned to trust that feeling. The guard had been punished, but he didn't know what punishment he had received. Rori did know the man had been drinking, and drinking angry men made stupid decisions.

Little by little the crowd died down. Rori could no longer see the guard, but he kept his guard up. Kiriena came to him and together they walked towards the Crusader's lounge, where they had been offered a bed. After Kiriena was asleep, Rori waited outside by the door to stand guard. His gut still told him something would happen. 

Sure enough, something did. Rori saw a staggering figure approaching. Rori loosened the blade in its scabbard and approached. "Looks like you need to go home and get to sleep."

"Get out of the way," the man said, and Rori recognized the guard's voice despite the slurred words. "She doesn't belong here."

"Spira belongs to all of Yevon's children," Rori said, drawing his blade with an audible hiss. "Now go home and go to bed. I don't want to hurt you, but I will protect the Summoner at the cost of my own life."

"She's not Yevon's child. She's an Al Bhed, now move!" the drunkard was getting loud, and Rori caught movement from the temple, more than likely the night watch.

"She has chosen to become a disciple of Yevon. She's just as much Yevon's child as you are." Rori stepped forward, bringing the blade up in a defensive posture.

The night guard approached and came behind the drunk. He grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back.

"Hey," the drunk said. "Stop." 

He was too drunk to put up much of a fight. The night guard placed him under arrest, and informed Rori that the drunk would be held for trial. Rori might have to be a witness. Rori shrugged at that. If it was a part of the job, then it was a part of the job.


	6. The New Guardian

Thankfully, Besaid Temple didn't require Rori or Kiriena to stay for the trial. Perhaps they had enough evidence or they just didn't want to bog down the Summoner with procedures. Rori and Kiriena left by boat early the next morning to return to Kilika. As before, they didn't stay long, having only a meal and briefly talking with the villagers and the priests at the temple before boarding another boat to Luca. Rori was paying the Captain when five men boarded the boat.

"My Lady Summoner," one of the men said, and all five offered her the prayer.

Kiriena smiled at them and returned it, recognizing their uniform. "And to what do I owe the honor of traveling with the Kilika Beasts?"

Most of the current roster had grown up around Kiriena and had learned to accept her. "The tournament in Luca, of course," their captain said. "We would be honored if you would come watch us compete."

Rori returned and smiled as Kiriena responded. "I would be honored to watch you compete."

The trip to Luca passed without incident. Kiriena and Rori sat with the Beasts for awhile, but they soon went to the cabin to rest up for the tournament. As they approached Luca, the pair went to the deck. Both sets of eyes widened as they laid eyes on the city. Neither had seen anything like it.

"It's...huge!" Kiriena said.

Rori laughed. "I know, I always thought I'd be prepared to see it, but wow!"

Unfortunately, they didn't have much time to shop or look around. The tournament was just about to start. Kiriena pulled Rori through the crowd as the reporters came to announce the arrival of the Kilika Beasts.

"I don't want to be on the sphere," she said.

Rori nodded in understanding. After what had happened at Besaid, he understood her desire to go as unnoticed as possible, especially in such a metropolis. "Let's find our seats in the arena."

As a Summoner and Guardian, they were given seats in the Summoner's box. Rori thought Kiriena would refuse that, but she reluctantly agreed. They made themselves comfortable and Rori left to get drinks before the first match.

"Who do you think will play first?" Kiriena asked when he returned.

Rori shrugged. "It could be anyone. Word is the Besaid Aurochs are on a losing streak, and the Luca Goers are on the rise. It should be an interesting tournament. The Beasts have some big shoes to fill as always."

"High Summoner Ohalland guide them," Kiriena said with a smirk.

The scoreboard began to flicker. The Beasts logo showed up on one side and the Al Bhed Pysches showed on the other.

"Should be a good match," Rori said. "The Beasts have more power, but the Pysches are fast."

The speed of the Pysches was unparalleled. Their midfielder easily got the ball first, but the Beasts refused to give in. They fought for the ball, eventually wrestling it away shortly before a young Al Bhed could shoot. The Beasts utilized teamwork to get the ball back to the other end of the sphere pool. A long pass to the captain and he shot. The goalie prepared himself, but was unable to stop the ball.

Rori and Kiriena stood screaming. "GOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!!!!!"

The Pysches fought back, but the beasts made them fight for every inch. Nevertheless, they made their way to the other end of the pool and shot, the Beasts' goalie barely missing the catch. It was evident that both teams wanted the cup. The first half proceeded with the ball going back and forth. At halftime, the score was tied, one to one.

The second half proceeded in much the same way. Both teams fought for every inch of the sphere pool, but the Beasts were tiring. The Pysches pushed with a final all out offensive. Their left fielder shot, and scored just as the buzzer sounded.

"What a match!" the announcer said. "Both teams wanted the win, but in the end it goes to the Al Bhed Pysches!!!"

Kiriena and Rori deflated, but as the announcer mentioned the Beasts wonderful playing, they applauded along with everyone else. They stayed for the rest of the tournament. The Besaid Aurochs went out against the Ronso Fangs in the first round. The Pysches beat Guado Glories in round two and the Fangs lost to the Goers. The final match was against the Pysches and the Goers. The cup ultimately went to the Goers.

"That was a fun tournament to watch," Kiriena said as they stepped out of the city onto the Mi'ihen Highroad. "I was glad we watched."

"All the teams played well," Rori said nodded. "It's not often that..."

His words were cut out as a Mi'ihen fang jumped at the pair. Rori responded by removing his blade and attacking, but the fiend was too fast. It easily dodged him. Kiriena was just preparing to summon Valefor - surely the aeon could keep up with it - but before she could a blade came through the air and hit the fiend in the shoulder. The fiend fell to the ground and flailed as a man in brown leather armor approached it. The fang bit at him, catching him in the shoulder. The man winced as green venom came out of his wound. He pulled out another dagger and stabbed the fiend which erupted into pyreflies.

"Here," Kiriena said, handing the man an antidote. "Thank you for your help."

"Much obliged," he said, taking the potion and pouring it on his wound.

The man looked up as the poison dissipated, and sighed as he saw her eyes, but as he turned to leave, he looked again. "It's you isn't it?"

Kiriena looked confused. "Have we met?"

"Yes," Rori said.

Kiriena turned to Rori, perplexed.

"You really don't remember me?" the stranger asked.

Rori explained. "The day we met, you also met him. You asked to play and he pushed you down if I recall correctly."

"That's right," the stranger said. "Name's Rickim. Now I'm going to leave. I've had enough already."

"Wait," Kiriena said, startling even Rori. "Why did you help - you've made it clear multiple times you don't like me, so why help."

Rickim turned around to face her with an exasperated sigh. "You're dressed in Summoner's garb. I don't understand why the Temples would let a heathen become one, but I'll always help a Summoner. I'm also a Crusader and my duty is to protect traveler's on this road. It's not why I signed up, but it's my job."

Kiriena nodded and Rickim turned around. "You're unhappy." She said.

He stopped and turned around again. "Look, I have things..."

"You want to do more," she interrupted.

"Yes. I joined to fight Sin, not to watch people walk down the road."

"Then don't watch people walk," she responded.

"It's not that simple. I have a duty, my Lady Summoner," Rickim said with ice in his voice. "You of all people should understand that."

"No," Kiriena said. "You don't understand what I'm saying. Join my cause. Fight Sin."

Rori stiffened but didn't say anything.

"You are asking me to be your Guardian," Rickim said. "Now it's my turn to ask why. As you said, I don't like you. Why would you want me there?"

"You are a Crusader - a man of honor and integrity. I will trust you to your oath. You want to do more. That's what I offer. Take it and see me safely to Zanarkand, or leave it and stay here. It's your choice, but it must be made now," she said with a slight grin. "I have a duty, I'm sure you understand."

Rickim contemplated. "Fine," he said after a few moments and he knelt. "I, Rickim, declare myself as your Guardian. I vow to protect and assist you on your pilgrimage - to the end."

Kiriena smiled. "And I accept your oath."

"Forgive me, my Lady Summoner," Rickim said. "I must delay you as I must inform my superior of this."

"Will there be a problem?" she asked.

"No, my Lady. Being one of the few standing armies in Spira, Summoners often ask Crusaders to be Guardians. There is a Travel Agency a couple of miles down the Highroad. I can meet you there after I'm done."

"That's acceptable," she responded, as Rickim turned to leave. "And Sir Rickim...call me Kiriena." He nodded and then left.

Kiriena and Rori began to leave. "I don't like it," Rori said. "Why him?"

Kiriena smiled. "People need to realize something. I'm not defined by my eye shape. I chose him because I can trust his word, and his perspective can be changed."

Rori nodded, but Kiriena wasn't sure he understood.


	7. The Sphere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al Bhed translations at the bottom.

The sun was approaching midday as they came to the Travel Agency Rickim spoke of. Kiriena sighed and allowed herself to fall on the ground to look up at the sky. As she moved throughout her pilgrimage, she began to appreciate the simple beauty in the world around her. Another contented sigh, and the Summoner stood back up.

"Let's get a room for tonight and we'll continue tomorrow," Kiriena said, entering the shop. 

The shop was typical for any Spiran village. A man at a counter sold potions and another sold weapons. There were not many patrons, but that would likely increase later in the day. A book shelf was on the wall to the right of the entrance. Kiriena and Rori sat down, waiting for someone to take their food orders.

"That man has stared at you since you came in," Rori said.

Kirena looked and sure enough, a man in purple trousers and coat looked at her. Googles hung around his neck and his eyes identified him as an Al Bhed. The man didn't look away as she met his gaze. Instead he moved towards the seated pair. Rori tensed up, but Kiriena touched him lightly on the arm. Instinct told her that he didn't want to harm her.

"Ed ec oui!" He said, sounding excited.

Kiriena had been given a set of Al Bhed primers as she grew up. Laila had thought she'd like to understand at least some of her culture. Kiriena was thankful for it now.

"Cunno," she replied. "E tu hud ihtancdyht."

"Lusa."

The man walked away and turned as he got to the hallway, waiting.

"He wants us to come with him," Kiriena explained to a confused Rori. "My instincts say trust him, but keep on your guard."

Rori nodded and they followed the man to a room.

"Ced," the man said gesturing towards a chair.

"E fuimt nydran cdyht," she replied, standing behind the chair.

The man nodded and pulled a sphere out of a cabinet. He handed it to Kiriena and gestured for her to play it. Kiriena looked confused, but pressed the activator.

An image appeared showing the outside of the Travel Agency. A man appeared and when he turned around, Kiriena gasped. It was the man she had seen in her vision. It was her father. A woman next and Kiriena recognized her as her mother. She was carrying an infant. Kiriena felt her legs start to go limp and Rori helped her into the chair. Kiriena stared at the picture and reached out. All thoughts of Summoner propriety left her as she became overwhelmed with emotion and tears began to fall. 

"She looks just like you," Rori said quietly.

"Fru yna oui?" Kiriena asked, turning her tear stained face towards the man. "Eh Spiran ev oui lyh." She wanted Rori to hear this.

"Yes," he said in accented Spiran, sitting across from her as the sphere went out. "I'm Yakku, the owner of this establishment. I used to work with your parents. I'm sorry if my presumptions scared you, but as your friend mentioned, you look just like your mother."

Kiriena looked down, trying to process all of this. Until a few weeks ago, she didn't even know what her parents looked like and now she had met a man who had known them. It was becoming too much and her breath began to speed up until she felt Rori's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and gave her a smile. She returned it and turned back to Yakku.

"What did they do?"

"They worked for the shop, selling items to other shops around Spira. This sphere was taken right before they left on their last trip with their child - you." He sighed and looked sad. "They never returned. Word came back of a Sin attack in Kilika and it fit with their time schedule. We had assumed all three of you were gone. Did they..." he trailed off, perhaps thinking asking would be hurtful or inappropriate.

"They didn't make it," Kiriena said. "I was raised by a family in Kilika who took me in. I have...this is a lot, and I need time to think. Pardon my rudeness, Yakku." She pulled out her money purse. "I'd like to buy this sphere, please."

The shopkeeper smiled. "As far as I'm concerned Raina, this sphere belongs to you, I've just been safekeeping it."

"Raina..." Kiriena said. "That was my name?"

He nodded.

"Thank you, Yakku,"

"Your rooms are this way if you would like some privacy."

They nodded and told Yakku to send Rickim back when he arrived. In the privacy of their room, Kiriena turned on the sphere again.

"Are you okay?" Rori asked. "Would you like me to leave?"

"I'm fine - and no - please stay."

She watched the sphere several times. "I wonder how things would be different if they hadn't..." her voice trailed off.

"It's in the past, you can only look ahead," Kiriena and Rori jumped, seeing Rickim in the door. They hadn't heard him enter. "Your parents?" He nodded at the sphere.

Rori looked like he was going to tell Rickim off for being insensitive, but both Summoner and Guardian saw a softness in the man's eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Yes," Kiriena said.

"You never met them?"

Kiriena shook her head no.

"I'm sorry," Rickim said. Kiriena briefly raised an eyebrow. It just didn't seem like something he would say.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him.

The trio spent most of the day relaxing. Kiriena went to the common room for supper to speak with the people, but as the sun set, they began to settle down for the night. Kiriena would find herself staring at the ceiling as she had trouble falling asleep. She went to the room where she had spoken with Yakku to watch the sphere again. At least that way she wouldn't disturb her Guardians.

"Couldn't sleep?" Rickim's voice came from the door.

Kiriena jumped at the sound. "No, I couldn't. Sorry if I woke you." she said. "And how do you sneak up so well!?"

Rickim laughed. "Military training has made me a light sleeper. It doesn't take much to wake me up. And i trained in stealth. I can move very quietly. Might come in handy as a Guardian. May I join you?"

Kiriena nodded and gestured to the chair across from her. There was something in Rickim's face that said he was troubled. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he responded a little to quickly. Kiriena raised an eyebrow. He sighed in exasperation. "You know my parents were killed by Sin after they picked up an Al Bhed Machina weapon. I grew up thinking the Al Bhed were evil and selfish." Rickim grabbed the sphere and turned it on. "You know what I see when I look at this?" Kiriena shook her head. "Just people - people trying to live and be happy. My entire thought process as a child shattered by a few minutes of someone else's memories. It's such a simple thing..." he laughed. "I can't promise to change overnight, but I'm going to try...okay?"

Kiriena took a moment to process what had just happened. "Okay," she said beaming. "Don't worry, if you get off track, I'll get you back on." 

He laughed and stood. "I don't doubt it. You know we have a long trip. You should try to get some sleep too." He handed her back the sphere. "A precious memory. Protect it the way you want your Guardians to protect you."

Kiriena packed it up and Yakku entered shortly after Rickim had left. "You're a summoner?" he asked.

"Yes," Kiriena said. The Al Bhed shopkeeper looked sad. "I know...I need to go to bed. I have a long trip ahead of me."

The shopkeeper nodded and Kiriena turned to leave. "You know," he said, his voice causing Kiriena to stop and look over her shoulder at him. "Your parents would have been sad at your choice. But they would have been proud of you for being so selfless."

Kiriena smiled. "Thank you, Yakku. For everything. Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ed ec oui!" = "It is you!"
> 
> "Cunno," she replied. "E tu hud ihtancdyht." = "Sorry I do not understand"
> 
> "Lusa." = Come
> 
> "Ced." = Sit
> 
> "E fuimt nydran cdyht," = "I would rather stand"
> 
> "Fru yna oui?" Kiriena asked, turning her tear stained face towards the man. "Eh Spiran ev oui lyh." = Who are you? In Spiran if you can."


	8. Al Bhed on the Moonflow

Kiriena seemed to relax more after finding the sphere as if something had clicked in her mind. The trio continued on the pilgrimage. Besides the occasional fiend, the trip passed without incident. Rori and Rickim made sure to guard her well, and Rickim kept up his promise to try to let go of his hate. At Djose Temple, Kiriena acquired the Thunder Aeon Ixion. Together, Summoner and Guardians walked down the Moonflow.

Rickim was telling Rori some of his stories as a Crusader, when Kiriena spotted a group of people ahead of them. She poked Rori, so he noticed. Kiriena wasn't usually suspicious, but this group seemed to be waiting for someone. They could be bandits.

"Stop," one of them said, in accented Spiran.

_An Al Bhed_ Kiriena thought

"You impede a Summoner on her Pilgrimage?" Rori said. Unfortunately, he had to say that a lot.

"Not all Summoners," the Al Bhed said. "This one. You are the Summoner Kiriena, no?"

"I am," Kiriena said. "And it is rude of you to not offer your name."

He laughed. "Well at least you are spirited, you at least acquired some of your heritage. I am Hayko, current leader of the Al Bhed. I just knew I had to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you Hayko," Kiriena said. "Unless you are in need of something, however, I must ask you to let me pass."

Kiriena saw Rickim tense up beside her. She met his gaze and he nodded. This was the closest he had come to failing to let go of his hate.

"You dishonor your heritage, sacrificing yourself like some dog," Hayko said, not attempting to hide the contempt from his voice. "Sin will come back, even if you defeat it."

Kiriena glared at him. "I may not have been raised with other Al Bhed, and I may not know much of their customs, but my sacrifice is not dishonoring. What I do is my choice. Mine alone. I choose to go on this pilgrimage, so that all people, including yours, may live without fear." Kiriena moved to stand in front of Hayko. He stood a head taller than she, but at that moment she seemed taller. "No, the one who is dishonoring is you. It is your duty to protect your people. You tell me to not sacrifice myself, but you offer no solutions. Do you have any ideas? I'll listen."

Kiriena waited. Hayko slowly shook his head and gestured for his men to stand aside.

"Thank you Hayko," Kiriena said. "I wish you peace."

The Summoner and Guardians passed when Hayko called out. "Summoner Kiriena," he said, and she turned to face him. "Good luck on your pilgrimage."

Kiriena nodded and smiled, thinking that was the closest to an apology she would get. They headed back down the Moonflow towards the docks. "I think I want to stop by the Farplane when we reach Guadosalam." She mentioned to her Guardians.

"I think I'd like that too," Rickim said. 

Rori nodded as they arrived at the docks. "I'll secure our passage on the shoopuf."


	9. The Farplane

Guadosalam was a colorful place. Kiriena looked around, never seeing such a strange sight. It appeared to be a tree, but colored with pink hues. The Guado were very helpful. They pointed with long fingers to help her and her party find the Farplane. Kiriena walked the path silently, pausing at the stairway.

"I have no idea what to expect here," she said.

Rori shrugged. "Like you, I've never left Kilika until we've started."

"I've not been here either," Rickim said. "I'm sure we'll be safe though."

Kiriena smiled. "Come on, let's go."

They moved through the barrier slowly, and arrived on a platform. Pyreflies were everywhere. They appeared to be on a floating island surrounded by waterfalls. The trio simply gaped at the sight for a minute before collecting their thoughts.

Kiriena turned towards her Guardians. "I'd like my time to be private. I'd ask that you leave me be until I come back to the entrance." Both Guardians nodded solemnly and headed to their own area to see their own loved ones that were gone. 

Kiriena found an area by herself. She knew all she had to do was think of the people she wanted to see and they would appear. The Al Bhed said that they were just seeing memories. The pyreflies reacted with people's thoughts. Kiriena didn't know for sure how it worked, but it would at least be good to see them. She thought of Kilric and Laila, and sure enough their bodies appeared, looking at her.

"Hi," she said. She wasn't surprised that they didn't answer. "I miss you both. I don't know if you can see what happens here or not, but I've become a Summoner. I know that would probably make you sad, but still I hope you're proud of me. " Kiriena looked down. "Rori's my Guardian. You remember Rori - my best friend. I have another too. He's one of the guys who used to tease me growing up, but he has been changing."

Kiriena then thought of her parents and they appeared next to Kilric and Laila. "These are my parents." She said to Laila and Kilric. She turned towards her parents. "I never got to meet you. I wish I would have. I met a coworker of yours. His name was Yakku, and he told me you were wonderful people. I met another Al Bhed too. Hayko. He said he was their leader. He was mad at me for becoming a summoner. I told him off for it. I know you'd really be sad about me becoming a Summoner, but it's what I feel I have to do. Anyways," she sighed. "I don't know if you can interact with each other out there, but if you can, I'd like for you all to meet. I love you all and miss you."

Slowly Kiriena stepped away and joined her Guardians at the entrance. "Alright - the Thunder Plains, and then Macalania Temple."


	10. The Calm Lands

Two more temples and two more Aeons. Kiriena couldn't believe she had obtained all five. The Macalania Temple Cloister of Trials had been cold, and that made it more difficult. As they entered Bevelle, she pulled up her hood to cover her eyes. The heart of Yevon wasn't the place to reveal herself as an Al Bhed. Thankfully, she had avoided conflict there. The Cloister of Trials there had been simply confusing and it took Kiriena and her Guardians a good part of a day to figure it out.

Now they stood in the Calm Lands. The vast plain stretched out before them. Kiriena just stared until Rickim placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" 

She turned, smiled, and nodded. Rickim gave a smile that wasn't quite genuine. Rori smiled encouragement to her. Rickim had shown an uncanny talent for figuring out her emotions, and Rori just knew her well enough to know she wasn't okay. After obtaining Bahamut at the Bevelle Temple, her unease had been growing, and seeing the final battlefield made it more difficult. Her path was coming to an end.

"The plains are vast and full of fiends," Rori reminded them. "We should stay cautious."

"Yeah, and leave the fast ones to me this time," Rickim said with a smirk. "Although I do enjoy watching you flail about as they dodge your every move."

Rori laughed. "At least my blade can pierce more than a lizard-fiend's skin."

The momentary bout between the two brought Kiriena out of her funk. She laughed. "Behave you two!."

Rickim bowed in mock reverence. "As my Lady Summoner commands."

Rori snickered and Kiriena approached them both, punching them both on the shoulders. "Will you two stop it!?"

Kiriena tried to suppress a smile. She had never told Rori, but she had doubted asking Rickim to be her guardian as well. He had proved to be a valuable asset as well as a good friend. As a group they had become stronger for his presence. She was aware that the reason they were doing this was to make her forget just for a moment where she was headed.

"Oh," Rickim said, as a lupine skoll jumped out to greet them. "This one is mine."

The fiend jumped, but Rickim intercepted it, pushing it back as he pulled out his blades. The fiend circled, trying to find an angle to attack Rickim, but Rickim stayed with it. It attacked and Rickim brought up a blade in defense. The skoll bit down on the blade, causing a white type of venom to come out. Rickim avoided it. He knew that it put the victim to sleep. His other blade came up and slashed the fiend across the chest. It yipped and fell to the ground in an explosion of pyreflies.

Rickim wiped off the blades carefully. "That's how it's done, Rori."

Rori laughed. "My turn now," as a shred approached. 

The fiend attacked Rickim, slamming him in the side. Rickim used the fall to roll and face the creature, pulling out a couple of throwing knives. Rickim let them fly, but they bounced off of the fiend's hard shell. The shred was still focused on Rickim, so Rori took his chance to attack. His blade sought the softer area near the shoulder joint. Rori's piercing blade would have gone through the shell, but there was no reason to risk chipping his blade. The creature burst into pyreflies as it died.

"Next time. Don't use me as bait," Rickim said with a smirk. 

"Quit whining, you're fine," Rori said.

Kiriena rolled her eyes. "Are you two done playing yet?"

They both smiled. "Yes," they said in unison.

"Good," she said. "Let's continue."

The plains were vast, and crossing them took a couple of days. There was a travel agency in the center and they stopped to make camp there. Kiriena went off by herself for awhile. She told her guardians she wanted some time alone and they granted her some privacy. She stayed in view and they were happy with that. The next morning, they ate breakfast and left.

Fiends were common, so it wasn't long before they were attacked. This time, a green malboro came after them.

"Damn," Rickim said. "Watch out for it's breath."

Kiriena stepped forward. "It's my turn to show off."

She began to summon, spinning her rod in the air. A bright light descended from the sky as she summoned her newest aeon, Bahamut. As the aeon landed, it shook the earth beneath their feet, and Kiriena struggled to keep her balance. She looked up at the aeon and her eyes grew wide. Bahamut was a huge dragon-like aeon. His fayth had only been a child. 

Without hesitation, Bahamut did a back flip, landing on all four feet. He set his front legs as the large circle on his back began to spin furiously. A light glowed in his mouth and the aeon fired it at the unsuspecting malboro. When the brightness dissipated, the malboro simply wasn't there.

"If I didn't know any better," Rori said after the aeon had left. "I would have said that was the Final Aeon."

Kiriena was still gawking. "Wow!"

They continued arriving at the base of Mount Gagazet at dusk. "Let's camp here," Kiriena said, leading the group down to the gorge bottom. "It's protected from the wind, so we should be a little warmer. 

"That cave," Rickim said. "I've heard of it. It's said that there are many dangerous fiends in there. Might be some good training?"

"No," Kiriena said, a little harshly than she meant. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's just...I want to get to Zanarkand." Her guardians nodded. "I'm going to go by myself again."

She left and Rickim worked on starting the fire. Rori set up the rest of camp. "Her resolve is wavering." Rickim said.

Rori nodded. "She worries the longer it takes, the more likely she is to back out. We need to encourage her. I'm going to go check on her okay?"

Rickim nodded and Rori moved in her direction. She seemed to be moving her rod, but stopped as he approached. "Is everything okay?" she asked him.

"Everything is almost set up. What were you doing?"

"Oh," she said, sounding a little surprised. "I'm working on a new spell."

"What does it do?"

She smiled. "It's not quite ready yet."

Rori frowned. She was hiding something.

"Are you okay, Kiri?" At first he was surprised that he had shorted her name, but it seemed to fit.

"Kiri," she smiled. "I like that. Yes, I'm fine, Rori. Let's go back to camp."

With that the conversation was over. Rori was at a loss of what to do. Kiriena quickly moved towards her blankets and fell asleep, and Rickim volunteered to do the first watch. Rori lay down and tried to sleep. The next day would be a long one. 

***********

The trio ascended the mountain until they saw the Ronso. There were several of them, but one was definitely older than the rest. Kiriena recognized him as Maester Jayd Ronso, Elder of the Ronso and Maester of Yevon.

"Who are you and what do you seek?" The Maester said.

"I'm the summoner Kiriena of Kilika, and these are my Guardians, Rori and Rickim." She said, remaining calm as the Ronso began to focus on her. "I seek the way to defeat Sin. I seek the Final Summoning in Zanarkand."

He approached her, looking into her eyes. "An Al Bhed - hated by most of those who follow the will of Yevon. Yet you go on Pilgrimage to Zanarkand. What do you fight for?"

"I fight for a world without Sin. A world where people can live without fear and pain."

The Ronso was silent in thought for a moment. "Ronso, let them pass. Summoner Kiriena, your will is tighter than steel. Tempered steel that even the mightiest Ronso could not hope to bend. We bow to your will. Now go! The sacred heights of Gagazet welcome you!" The Maester held out his hands as he welcomed Kiriena to the Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game script here used for the Maester's speech
> 
> http://auronlu.istad.org/ffx-script/chapter-xii-mt-gagazet/


	11. The Final Summoning

Zanarkand was a ruin. The roads were destroyed, buildings were wrecked from their foundations. Pyreflies were everywhere. The group worked their way through the fiends to the Zanarkand Dome. There, an unsent spoke to them.

"Journeyer of the long road - name yourself."

"I'm the Summoner Kiriena from Kilika," Kiriena said, quietly.

"Your eyes, my dear. Show me the long road you have traveled. Very good. You have journeyed well. Lady Yunalesca will surely welcome your arrival. Go to her now and bring your guardians with you. Go."

They traveled through the dome, seeing visions of former summoners on Pilgrimage. There were fiends in the dome and all of them were very powerful. The trio worked their way to the cloister. It wasn't nearly as hard as the one in Bevelle. They soon found an elevator to take them to the chamber. A large fiend awaited them, but the trio defeated it while avoiding the mines it placed.

Now before Kiriena sat a statue - a fayth statue. "It's broken," she said confused.

"What does this mean?" Rickim asked. "There is no Final Aeon?"

The gatekeeper appeared again. "That statue lost it's power as a fayth a long time ago. It is Lord Zaon, the first fayth of the Final Summoning. What you see before you is all that remains of him. Lord Zaon...his soul is gone. But fear not, Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The Final Aeon will be yours."

It gestured and Kiriena started to follow. "Kiri..." Rori spoke quietly.

"I will continue, Rori," she said without turning around.

Rori and Rickim shared a look. Everything seemed wrong and both of them were on edge.

A scantily clad woman approached them. " Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you, summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning…will be yours. Now, choose. You must choose the one whom I will change…to become the fayth of the Final Summoning. There must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation."

Lady Yunalesca left and the group was left gaping. "So it has to be one of us," Rori said. "I volunteer."

"No," Rickim said. "Please choose me." Rori tried to interject, but Rickim interrupted him. "No. My Lady," he faced Kiriena. "You've given me a gift. A gift that allowed me to see past my own hate. Besides," he turned back to Rori. "You've protected her since we were kids. Protect her until the end."

There was silence in the room and Kiriena looked at both of them, indecision etched in her face. "Is it agreed then? Rickim will be the Fayth."

Rori looked somber and nodded. "I'll wait here."

Kiriena nodded, and turned towards the door with Rickim following. Only Kiriena would return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game script here used for speeches
> 
> http://auronlu.istad.org/ffx-script/chapter-xiii-zanarkand/


	12. The Final Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the end.
> 
> Also - Al Bhed translations at the bottom.

Together Rori and Kiriena sat staring at the fire. Kiriena hadn't spoken since she had left the Zanarkand Dome. Rori could sense the weight she carried - the weight of her calling and what it would cause. For now, it all became very real to them. Rickim had already been sacrificed. There was no turning back.

"Kiri," Rori said, breaking the silence. She didn't look up. "Are you okay?"

She nodded yes, but didn't finish before she started shaking her head. "No, I'm not..." she turned to look him in the eyes and the tears started to fall. "I'm...I'm so scared. I...I don't want to die."

Rori pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't speak, and resisted the urge to cry himself. He had to be strong for her right now. When she pulled herself out of the hug, Rori wiped her tears. "I'm here for you. I'll protect you." Rori knew how hollow those words were, but he had to say them. "We should rest."

Kiriena nodded and lay down on the ground. Rori wrapped his arms around her as she cried herself to sleep. He would find no sleep that night.

The next day, they arrived back at the Calm Lands. "What now?" Kiriena said.

"The Final Summoning," Rori suggested.

Kiriena nodded and began to summon. It worked like the rest of them, but they gasped as they saw the aeon. It was very clearly Rickim. It had his facial structure and features except the eyes glowed and it was massive. Two blades hung from it's belt. Then they heard it. Sin was coming. Rickim faced the creature as it approached. Sin launched a blast at the aeon. The aeon simply raised its hand and stopped it. Kiriena and Rori had never seen anything like it. 

The aeon jumped, landing on Sin's back. Sin screamed at it, but the aeon pulled out a sword and stabbed Sin, then it fell, bisecting Sin. Sin turned into pyreflies as Rickim landed. Rori and Kiriena looked and saw a red and black sphere descend from the mess of pyreflies and head towards Rickim. Rori pulled out his blade. He would protect Kiri with his life. As the sphere connected with the aeon, it grabbed it's head as if it was losing control.

Rori prepared himself, but he suddenly felt himself launched backwards. Confused he stumbled to his feet. Kiri was moving her staff. Rori moved towards her only to find that an invisible barrier prevented him from doing so. Kiri met his gaze for a short time before turning to face the Final Aeon.

 _I'm working on a new spell._ Kiri's voice came back to him as he understood.

He slammed his fists on the wall. "No!!!!!" he screamed. He moved trying to find a way around the barrier, but it completely enclosed him. 

Kiriena rolled as the aeon attacked her with a blade. With her rod she sent a thundaga wave at it. Kiri had told Rori that she didn't want to die, and despite knowing she was outmatched, she fought for her life. The aeon screamed at her and jumped, attempting to attack. Kiri rolled again, narrowly avoiding the attack as sent a demi spell at it. That slowed the creature down and Kiri began to spin her staff to summon. The aeon recovered and a throwing knife came out of a pocket. The aeon threw it and it hit Kiri before she could complete the summon.

Time seemed to slow for Rori as he watched. Surprised pain etched her features as she fell to the ground. Rori looked at the aeon with anger, but he could almost see sorrow in its eyes as it flew off to where ever aeons went. Whether she let the spell go or just didn't have the energy to maintain it, the barrier was soon gone and Rori ran to Kiriena's side. She coughed as he approached, so she was still alive, but he knew from his medical training as a monk that he couldn't save her. 

As he lifted her torso slightly off the ground she spoke. "I'm sorry...I'm...," she winced in pain. "I'm very selfish. I didn't want to see you die." She coughed again.

"Quiet," he said. "Save your strength."

"No," she said. "I have to say this. Please..." she winced again. "I know it's hard, but..." she coughed. "I don't want to die alone...please stay...until the end." Rori pulled out a cloth and covered her wound to at least slow the blood.

"I will. I promise," he said, not trying to fight the tears now.

Kiri smiled at him. "I...I always felt so alone...until you came. Thank you." Rori didn't know what to say. "Please don't give up...go on...enjoy...the Calm...but don't forget me..." She moved her arm and tried to remove the necklace that had been her mothers. Rori helped her and Kiri handed it to him.

"I'll never forget you," he said. "Never."

She smiled again before coughing up some blood and wincing. "I'm so...cold," she said and Rori wrapped her in his coat. "Goodbye."

"Good...bye," he said beginning to sob as she turned into pyreflies. Off in the distance, cheers could be heard in Bevelle as fireworks lit the sky.

**********

Kiriena looked around her.

 _So this is what the Farplane looks like from the other side._ She thought.

Suddenly the hymn hit her ears. She walked toward it and saw two lines of people forming a tunnel. She walked through it, saw they were singing. As she passed, each one offered her the prayer. Kiriena recognized them from their statues in the temples. The High Summoner's were welcoming her to their ranks. At the end of the tunnel Kilric and Laila waited for her. She ran to them and embraced them.

"We are so proud of you," Kilric whispered into her ear.

As they released the embrace, the pair separated and Kiriena could see her parents. She ran to meet them, hugging each one individually. "Hela du saad oui." she said to both of them, kissing each one on the cheek. Both parents embraced her.

"Fa yna bnuit uv oui," her mother whispered to her.

Together with both of her families, Kiriena walked to the Farplane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is not done here - I will write the epilogue when I can. Thank you so much for getting this far! I hope you have enjoyed!
> 
> "Hela du saad oui." = Nice to meet you.
> 
> "Fa yna bnuit uv oui," = We are proud of you.


	13. Epilogue: At Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of Rori's story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_Nine Years Later_

"It was supposed to be full of treasure," the client said. Rori didn't remember his name.

"You hired me to protect you while you looked, not to find you treasure," Rori said, holding his hand out expectantly.

The man frowned, but placed the gil in his hand. He then abruptly turned around and left. Rori waited until the man was out of earshot and then leaned against the wall and coughed. He winced at the pain in his side. He didn't know what the disease that overtook him was. No one did. What he did know was that it was killing him.

It had been nine years since Kiri and Rickim had left, and since then he had searched for answers. Something seemed off with Yevon. He felt like he had been lied to, so he searched for the truth. Kiriena had brought them a new Calm, yet her statue adorned no temple. Her name wasn't spoken by the faithful. All because she was an Al Bhed. It had angered Rori enough that he hadn't returned to the temples. He had even chosen a new identity. 

He turned back and entered the Cavern. Fitting that it should happen here at the cavern that she had told them not to enter. It was here that her resolve began to waver but she held fast. He entered the final chamber via the teleport platform. The summoner - no ex-summoner - was there. Rori began to cough again, this time harder. A dog pawed at him and Rori bent down to pet him on the head. The dog had been his only constant traveling companion over the years.

"Yojimbo," the ex-summoner said. "Are you sure you want to do this. It can't be undone."

The new name still caught Rori by surprise at time, but the ex-summoner merely attributed the hesitation to his time recovering from the coughing spell. Rori adjusted the mask he wore. As he had sought answers, he had come across legends of a people far away. He had emulated their customs. They had been called Samurai.

"Yes Jacyn," Rori - no Yojimbo - replied. "Continue the preparations."

"As you wish."

Yojimbo turned around and winced in pain again. The dog, Daigoro, pawed at him again. Yojimbo bent down and patted him on the head. "Good boy." He checked his weapons. His wakizashi was in his scabbard. Three throwing knives were in his coat representing Rickim. A second blade was strapped to his back. He rarely used it. Embedded in the hilt was a single bead from the necklace that Kiriena had given him. He checked the necklace at his throat before turning back to Jacyn. "You have the story down, yes?"

"Yes," Jacyn replied. "The statue was stolen from an abandoned temple. They'll likely blame the Al Bhed for it."

Yojimbo winced behind his mask at that, but the ex-summoner was probably right. There was nothing to be done about that at this time. Yojimbo needed answers, and there were few ways to get them. First he had gone to see Kiriena in the Farplane. She hadn't answered him, but he felt as if his time wasn't done yet. He had more to accomplish. He was dying though. He could ask the Maesters or other High Priests of Yevon. They likely knew, but they wouldn't tell. Somehow, he knew that. Summoners didn't have them, not that he would have chosen that route. There were too many memories on Pilgrimage and although most of them were happy ones, he had no desire to relive them. He could keep searching as an unsent, but he had already accepted death and he had enough anger that if he managed to keep his body together, he would likely become a fiend. So the only answers he could get were from the Fayth - and there was only one way he could think of to talk with them. 

"Alright," Jacyn said. "We're ready. I'm not sure this will work. It could kill you instead."

Yojimbo nodded. "I'm already dying. Feel no guilt if it isn't successful. Think of it as a sending."

Jacyn nodded as Yojimbo took his seat. Daigoro sat next to him. "Go, Daigoro. You can't follow."

The dog whined, but did as he was told, moving to take a seat next to Jacyn. Jacyn began the ritual that would turn him into a Fayth. As it moved, Daigoro ran to come to his master, but the ex-summoner couldn't stop now, and Yojimbo had to start singing the Hymn. That would finish it.

Sealed in the statue, the Hymn reverberated throughout the room. Both Yojimbo and the dog appeared in the statue as Jacyn left. His work complete.

Time passed, and Yojimbo found the answers he needed from the Fayth. Sin couldn't be defeated - not by the Final Summoning. The cycle had to be broken. Yu Yevon had to be destroyed. A strong Summoner would have to defeat all of them. The Fayth Bahamut had the idea and he thought he had found the Summoner to make it work.

As the long years passed, Yojimbo forgot most of his former life. A summoner came into his chamber, but was killed by fiends on the way out. She herself became a fiend of sorts, even though she kept her form. He felt the pull of the Summoning and fought for her once. But she was killed and sent by whoever had defeated her.

Moments later, a call to his statue and he appeared, surprised to see not one, but seven. Yojimbo took them all in through the mask, but one caught his eye. The Al Bhed girl. Memories flooded into his mind. A Summoner - Al Bhed. A man with two blades. Suddenly he remembered. He was Rori. He was also Yojimbo. A new name when he had started a new life. As a result, parts of his own personality have broken through.

"I am the Blade of Vengeance, they dare only whisper my name: Yojimbo. Summoner, I ask you, what do you want of me?"

The Summoner answered, "To defeat the most powerful of enemies."

Yojimbo was aware that most Fayth did not do what he was about to do - it was some remnant of what he had been before. "If you desire my strength, you must pay my price. Make your offer."

She did, and he countered with a higher number. "Do we have a deal?"

The summoner accepted and paid him. It was strange, but for this reason, Yojimbo thought Bahamut was right. This Summoner could free them all - Fayth, Ronso, Al Bhed, Guado, and Spiran. 

"Adequate. You are my client henceforth. My sword shall guard you on your journey Summoner."

She had called him several times and each time he was paid. A Fayth had no need of gil, but he accepted it. Perhaps something had happened during the ritual that allowed this part of him to come through. Daigoro was at his side - perhaps that interruption had done it and also had trapped the dog with him.

Another calling and this time he saw Yunalesca. Anger filled him as the memories did. She had decieved them all. Yojimbo lashed out with his wakizashi without even being paid. As expected, the Summoner paid him and he pulled out the blade Zanmato - Kiri's blade.

 _For you, Kiri._ he thought.

Another calling and this time Yojimbo faced a Final Aeon. This had to have been the one from before. Yunalesca was dead and there would be no more. Payment received, he through three throwing knives at it.

_For you, Rickim._

Another calling. Through the mask, Yojimo saw the red and black sphere descend - Yu Yevon. It joined with him and Yojimbo fought for control, but the small creature was too powerful. No longer having control of himself, he turned to fight the one that had called him. A man in a red coat swung a large blade at him and Yojimbo fell backwards feeling himself dissipate into pyreflies. Of course he could return in time. Fayth did not die as others did. The last thing he saw was the look of sadness and resolve in the summoner's eyes as she called forth the next aeon.

Another calling. All of them were here - Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Bahamut, Anima, and the Magus Sisters...and Yuna danced. Yojimbo recognized it. The Sending. Valefor went first, and each aeon followed suit. Their dream was over. Sin would never return. Yojimbo felt himself smiling as he turned to pyreflies for the last time.

Then they were all there. This was the Farplane. They all nodded to each other and went their separate ways. Daigoro ran ahead and a man and woman bent down to pet him. As they rose, Rori smiled.

"Rori," Kiriena said as Rickim smiled at him. "You're late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading to the end!


End file.
